Animame
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Ichimatsu conoce a un animador del cual se enamora.


**Nota:** Hace días salió una foto de una niña mirando a un animador telcel. Bueno con eso en mente cree esto.

* * *

Era una tarde de domingo. Un día caluroso como cualquier otro. Iba tomado de la mano de mi madre cuando pasábamos en una tienda. Había gente que iba y venía. Eso era normal. Lo que a mí me llamó la atención fue él.

Era un chico de aproximadamente veinte años. Estaba en la entrada de aquella tienda de telefonía. Estaba invitando a que pasáramos a ver el interior. Tenía unos jeans ajustados, una camisa azul con la marca y unos lentes oscuros. A un era un pequeño pero ese chico me hizo descubrir mi sexualidad a temprana edad.

Y es que no pude apartar la mirada de su trasero cuando se inclinó para bailar llamando la atención de más de una persona. Movía sus caderas por aquí y por allá. Como una serpiente hipnotizada por la flauta, solo que él era la flauta. Hombres mayores como mi padre pasaban a la tienda rozándole el trasero, mujeres reían divertidas mirándole.

Su voz realmente era gruesa. Ese tono se grabó en mi memoria, con ella soñaba llamándome. Hablaba en español mezclando el inglés, eso provocaba muecas así como alejar a la gente de la tienda pero cuando se callaba para realizar lo anterior ganaba más gente de las que perdía.

A mí me atrajo con todo.

Caminé junto a él mientras mi madre cargaba en brazos a mi hermanito Jyushimatsu, estando embaraza de otro bebé. No pude ocultar mi obvia mirada sobre aquel atractivo chico.

Él se dio cuenta.

– "¡Hello my boy!" -Ese saludo me erizo la piel- "¿Quieres una foto conmigo?" –Hizo una estúpida pose que me dio repelús. Arruinó mi primer amor. Me provocó una mueca que desfiguro mi rostro pero cuando se quitó las gafas negras para mostrar los ojos azules más hermosos que jamás vi; mi cara quedo en blanco. No tenía expresión para aquello.- "¿O quieres un dulce?" –Se inclinó a mi altura entregándome una paleta purpura con la sonrisa más brillosa que me cegaba sintiéndome inferior a él.

Tomé la paleta, agachando la cabeza avergonzado. Me dio otra para mi hermanito. Mi madre tomó mi mano para caminar ya que se nos hacía tarde para quien sabe dónde.

– "Goodbye my Little Karamatsu boy" -se despidió sonriéndome con su mano agitada en el aire.

No pude quitarle la mirada.

Literal.

Hasta me flexione como un gato para seguir viéndole. Cualquiera hubiera pensando que soy el niño del exorciza por esa acción.

Después de aquello, no lo volví a ver.

Hasta que cumplí los quince años. Iba de camino a mi casa luego de reunirme con unos amigos para comer hamburguesas. Aquella voz que seguía escuchando en mis sueños, atravesaron mis auriculares.

Miré hacía el lugar de providencia.

¡Ahí estaba él!

Ese maldito desgraciado estaba vivo.

Se veía tan joven, tan hermoso y tan sexual. Seguía haciendo lo mismo que la primera vez que lo vi, simplemente que ahora se dedicaba a animar una tienda de importaciones.

Lleva ahora una chaqueta de cuero negra con una playera azul… que tenía un horrible estampado. ¡Tenía su cara! ¡Su horrible y perfecta cara! Como odie esa playera. ¿Por qué no venden más así? La quería para mí.

El bailaba junto con otra chica de cabellera castaña movía sus manos al ritmo de "Banana banana". Canción ridículamente de moda. Fingí que entraba a mirar la tienda. La chica me puso cara de asco intentando disimular, de seguro todos los hombres han pasado porque ella tiene una minifalda. Pero mi vista estaba en su compañero que me sonreía entregando un volante.

Sus manos eran tersas. Varoniles pero se veían cuidadas. Tomé el volante con nervios.

– "¿Nos conocemos?" -preguntó al darse cuenta que lo observaba.

– "Eres animador, de seguro nos hemos visto en otra tienda" -me queje colocando los ojos en blanco.

Claro era sarcasmo para ocultar la verdad.

Fui grosero y lo reconozco.

¿Pero cómo le dices a tu primer amor que eras ese niño que llamo "Karamatsu boy"?

Estaba tan nervioso solo con su presencia que los vendedores del lugar no dejaban de seguirme con la mirada. Pensaba que quería robar. Tuve que comprar un llavero en forma de gato, no me arrepiento de eso.

Tuve que salir o me sacarían.

Me puse mis auriculares de nuevo.

– "Good bye my Karamtsu boy" -me guiñó de forma coqueta.

No debió hacerlo.

Ya que eso hizo que me distraiga de mi camino como la primera vez que lo conocí.

– "¡Karamatsu boy!" -Pensé que hablaba a otro no a mí- "¡Ten cuidado!"

Solo me advertía del poste de luz que estaba a unos centímetros de mi frente.

Todo se puso negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos. Mis ojos negros encontraron a unos azules que los miraban. Su sonrisa me estaba dando la bienvenida. No lo había notado pero sus cejas era abundantes, gruesas pero remarcadas. Estiré mi mano mientras repetía que era un sueño.

Un delicioso sueño húmedo recurrente donde me lo encontraba y animaba al amigo entre mis piernas.

Toque el rostro angelical.

Era suave.

– "¿Te encuentras mejor? Ese golpe te dejo inconsciente" -Me habló con un tono de preocupado sin dejar de acariciar mi frente.

Como quisiera que me acariciara el pene.

En ese momento recordé donde estaba no era un sueño húmedo…

¡Era la maldita realidad!

Y no estaba en una suave almohada, ¡estaba recostado sobre sus piernas!

Mis ojos miraron alrededor, la gente estaba observándome. Mi cara roja era evidente hasta para mí. Intenté levantarme pero al hacerlo le golpee la frente con la mía.

Nuevamente negro.

Al abrir mis ojos, note que estaba siendo cargado.

¡Por él!

Me llevaba en brazos a una clínica de farmacia barata para que me revisen. Se quedó a mi lado, mi madre fue notificada por él. Llamó desde su teléfono cuando vio mi ID con mis números de emergencia.

– "¿Te sientes mejor Ichimatsu?" -su tono de preocupación era remarcada por mi nombre. Estaba tan feliz de que por fin me llamada. Afirme ante su pregunta.- "Me presento. Soy Karamatsu" –extendió su mano.

Ahora entiendo que siempre supe su nombre pero soy tan idiota y perezoso para pensar que nunca se me ocurrió relacionar esa frase.

– "Ichimatsu, gracias por cuidarme" -acepté el apretón que no quería liberar.

– "No te preocupes, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo" -comentó.

Mentira.

Sí fuera yo.

Hubiera pasado de largo.

– "¿Me puedes pasar tu numero para contactar?" -Karamatsu parpadeo varias veces ocultando ese azul maravilloso- "Mi madre y yo querremos agradecerte" –mi mamá no ha llegado, he hablado por ella. Estaba seguro que ella lo iba a hacer de todos modos.- "¡Por favor!"

Él me sonrió. Me entregó su número en un papel. Lo guarde. Me aseguré que me viera. Le escribí un simple "hola". Y él seguía viéndome.

Mi madre llegó.

Quiso pagar pero él ya lo había hecho.

No acepto el dinero.

Se despidió.

Lo vi marcharse para luego ver su nombre en mi teléfono.

Realmente no sabía que hacer sí le enviaba o no otro mensaje o lo llamaba. Siendo un chico alegre y popular, en especial con las mujeres. Me ponía nervioso la idea de escuchar su voz o no saber que decirle haciendo que parezca cortante.

Sin embargo nunca me espere que me llegará un whatsapp de él.

[Hola. Soy Karamatsu. El animador que te ayudo el otro día. ¿Recuerdas?]

Respondí enseguida escribiendo lo obvio aunque mi corazón estaba acelerado. Que bueno que no estaba frente de mí ahora.

[¿Podemos vernos?]

Parecía colegiala enamorada. Ya que me tire sobre mi colchón, mordiendo la almohada para amortiguar los gritos de emoción.

Nuevamente afirme pero esta vez con un sticker de un gato.

¡Demonios ¿por qué hice eso?!

[De acuerdo Little Kitty. Te veo aquí] –Me había mandado una foto de un café. Era blanco con orillas moradas, con el nombre en azul. Se veía más como un pastel- [Ten la dirección] –añadió la ubicación gps de google maps.

El día de la cita había llegado. Parecía una mujer buscando la mejor ropa que tuviera en mi armario. Todas prendas salían volando sobre mi cabeza para que cayeran ya sea en el piso, en mi cama o mi escritorio. ¿Por qué tenía que usar sudaderas holgadas?

Me estaba desesperando. Revolví mi cabello por la frustración.

Lo único "decente" era mi uniforme escolar.

Suspiré resignado en usarlo pero recordé aquel conjunto que mi abuela me dio en navidad. Ese que ni estrene. Era un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, con la orilla doblada donde empezaba el tobillo; una camisa manga larga de cuadros morados, las líneas de los cuadros eran negras; una corbata parecida a las de vaqueros y una gabardina café. Con unos convers purpuras.

Karamatsu me chifló como un estúpido a una mujer tratando de seducirla. Pero que él lo haga, agregando que me veía hermoso… me alegraba.

Valió la pena el tiempo invertido.

Pero él se veía malditamente sexy.

¿Por qué usa unos entubados?

Solo hace que su trasero resalte más, que me daba ganas de mordérselo ahí frente a todos. Tenía una camisa manga corta que se deslizaba por los hombros dejándolos expuestos, era de color azul rey. Estaba rota pero por el estilo de moda, ya que abajo se apreciaba tela tipo red. Incluso se veía tirantes de la red. Un collar del tipo shocker que están de moda, no sabía que los hombres también lo usaban. El shocker era de cuero negro con un aro plateado colgado que daban ganas de jalarlo con mi dedo o colocarle un jodido collar de perro para ponerlo de cuatro.

¡Dios estaba teniendo una erección en ese instante!

Estaba sumamente nervioso. Tomaba mi bebida con popote reciclable, sorbía como sí el vaso estuviera a diez metros de mí. Me estaba cagando de los nervios, literalmente. Corrí al baño cuando sentí que un gas se me iba a escapar, cuando estoy así son tóxicos.

Regrese del baño.

Karamatsu se veía preocupado.

– "¿Estás bien?" -Afirme con la cabeza- "¿Tienes quince años?" –Abrí mis ojos ante esa pregunta

– "¡Ya casi cumplo los dieciocho!" -Grité aporreando mis manos sobre la mesa asustándolo a él y a todos los presentes.

Karamatsu me tomó las manos con entusiasmo. Mis manos sudaban, mi cara estaba roja. La gente nos miraba.

– "¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias por unirte a mi equipo!" -Me entregó una tarjeta- "Hablemos con mi jefe para que firmes"

– "¿Firmar?" -Pregunté

– "Sí, estamos contratando personal para ir animar no solo en comercios también en fiestas" -respondió.

Tuve que levantarme molesto. Pensé que era una cita, pensé que por eso me preguntaba la edad por algún problema.

Lo jale del cuello. Le llame kusomatsu porque me provocaba la mierda. Él me miraba con miedo.

– "¿No te interesa trabajar conmigo?" -Me detuve- "Estarías en mi equipo."

Eso me hizo firmar; vestirme de príncipe, brujo, usar diferentes botargas para estar a su lado. Él igual se disfrazaba. A diario tenía fantasías sexuales con sus trajes. Una vez soñé que me lo follaba en el traje de cenicienta que una compañera tenía puesto.

O como olvidar esos momentos donde se cambiaba de ropa junto a mí.

Dios…

Parecía que lo hacía a propósito.

El primer día que lo hizo casi me desmayo.

Vi cómo se desprendía su ropa ante mí pensé que se me iba a ofrecer para tener sexo de forma rápida.

Me desilusione ya que era para ponerse el traje de hechicero dragón.

La realidad me arruino el momento. Tan feliz estaba imaginando como mis dedos tocarían cada línea marcada de su abdomen. Ese maldito hacía ejercicio. Mi mente me daba planes para meterle la mano dentro de sus boxers. Mis dientes deseaban saborear esa piel clara. Mi pene lloraba debajo de mi pantalón rogando sacarlo para metérselo con toda mis fuerzas.

Cuando intente hacer mi movimiento Karamatsu ya tenía su disfraz puesto. Sonrió diciendo que me esperaría afuera. Creo que notó mi problema entre las piernas que solucione masturbándome con su ropa. Le robe su playera que aún sigo sin devolver pero sigo masturbándome con ella; le pedí el nombre de su loción para seguir usándola en ella.

He cumplido la mayoría de edad.

Sigo trabajando a su lado con una botarga de perro y él como conductor de programa infantil. No puedo creer que ese Kusomatsu, tenga su programa en la televisión además me trajo para ser su compañero.

Han pasado tanto en estos años.

Sigo enamorado de él pero no me he atrevido decirle algo ya que lo he visto con otras… y otros.

–Ichimatsu, ¿Cómo listo para grabar? -preguntó acercándose con su traje azul.

Veintiocho años y sigue viéndose jodidamente sexy a pesar de usar esa estúpida gorra de colores y pañoleta azul.

–Sí, solo me estoy refrescando hay demasiado calor -mencioné mirando la cabeza de perro entre mis manos- cuando empecemos me lo pongo.

Karamatsu se llevó sus manos detrás de la espalda sonriendo de forma traviesa. Me arrebato la cabeza para ponérmela encima con este puto calor. Ahora reía. Iba a matarlo cuando… escuche el "mua".

–Un beso indirecto -me guiño.- Hoy cumples dieciocho, felicidades. –dando unos pasos hacia atrás- Ese fue mi presente.

Intentó escapar pero le sostuve de la muñeca. Decapite a mi propio disfraz. Arrugue mi entrecejo, el trago saliva observándome.

–A mí no me hagas tus pendejadas -lo tomé del cuello con los guantes de perro que tenía puesto. Fue difícil.- A mí me los das directo a mis labios.

Ahora le robaba un beso.

Él se sorprendió pero no se alejó. Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Aproveche para rodear su cintura e introducir mi lengua en su boca.

Maldito disfraz de perro que no me permite sentir su piel. Bendito disfraz que oculta mi erección latente.

Nos alejamos para respirar.

–Casi diez años esperando este momento -mencione separándome desviando mi mirada.- digo… hace un par de años.

–No eres el único -tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para verme directo a los ojos- He estado esperándote desde que te llame "Karamatsu boy" –me sonrió acercando sus labios nuevamente- cuando aún eras un niño –él me recordaba.

Nos volvimos a besar hasta que el director nos interrumpió algo molesto porque estábamos atrasando el rodaje. Y por qué aún no explicamos este tipo de relación en la televisión para los niños que nos veían.

Ambos nos avergonzamos.

Nos dirigimos al escenario.

Karamatsu se detuvo antes de subir a grabar.

Me miró.

–¿Crees que me sigan viniendo mis trajes para animar? -Qué clase de pregunta era eso- ¿Quieres ir hoy a mi casa a probarlos conmigo?

Definitivamente mi amigo entre las piernas se animó con esas palabras.


End file.
